


Ledger

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Light Clintasha, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your ledger is dripping. it's gushing red."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Dripping,  
Bleeding into the  
Parchment skin  
Of those who lie as white and  
Empty as a shell;  
Broken.

Saviour,  
Out of shadows  
And abandoned promises.  
A different call  
That lights up the tunnel you need.

Holding  
On to your first friend,  
Your first light, your first  
Love. Dropping everything to  
Come to his aid.  
Uncompromised.

Gushing,  
Pouring with the blood of  
The hospital. A ledger  
So drenched, so completely  
And yet you  
Still love.  
Compromised  
And you’ll run  
To save the one who  
Saved you. He’ll know, he’ll  
Always know the  
Truth.

Drenched  
In blood and secrets,  
Drowning with only one  
Anchor  
To guide you  
Home


End file.
